Superheroes and Cliches
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: “This- this can’t be real, right?” But it seems all the proof was lying right in the palm of his hand. “It’s fake, has to be- It had better be.” Blaine growled at the words underneath the picture. Don’t worry, we are always careful with our hostage. I own nothing at all, contains swearing.


Blaine stares, face concealed under the homemade black mask currently adorning his face. The others had gone to retrieve the stolen trophy his old Glee club had stolen.

Only, a simple video message had him frozen in his tracks.

"This- this can't be real, right?" But it seems all the proof was lying right in the palm of his hand.

"It's fake, has to be- It had better be."

The dark haired male growled, fists clenching around the cellular device. Lit upon the screen was a simple picture, a photo that about made his heart stop.

Captured in the moment was one ex-fiancé, Kurt Hummel. The brunettes bound wrists held above his head, mouth covered by silver duct tape, and blue gaze filled with fear towards whomever was holding him. Underneath, was a phone number and simple words.

**Don't worry, we are always careful with our hostage. **

Blaine was seconds away from calling when his phone started to ring. A simple click and the call was answered. "If you hurt Kurt, I'll kill you."

Chuckles echo through from the other line "Knew you still cared about him, Sebastian suggested the trophy. But, something tells me I've got the real prize."

"This isn't a game," Declares Blaine "You can't just kidnap Kurt!"

"Really?" Mocks the captor, hand squeezing his prisoners cheeks, eliciting a pained groan "But, I already went through all the trouble of tracking the pretty little one down and grabbing him. No, no, Kurt has to stay right where I want him."

"What do you want?" Squeaks Blaine, hand running through gelled locks as the teen makes his way towards the parking lot "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just playing the part of the evil villain, Nightbird." Taunts the voice "Will you come rescue your precious damsel in distress? Or will he plummet to his doom?"

Kurt growls in response to the taunt, left leg kicking into his captors shin.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" States the figure looming over the trapped boy. Dodging another well aimed kick "Behave now, Kurtie. Be a good boy."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Orders Blaine, still clad in superhero gear as he barrels down the school hallway "If you touch a hair on Kurt's head, I'll-"

"He's waiting for you, hero. The abandoned chemical plant just on the outskirts of Lima. See you soon!"

"Wait! Don't you dare hang-" The young man is interrupted by the sound of the dial tone. Quickly reaching his vehicle, Blaine starts the car and peels out of the parking lot. "It's just Superhero week at school! No one had to take it seriously!"

Palmed hands smack angrily a top the steering wheel as his foot pushes the gas pedal to the floor "Whoever has Kurt is going to pay!"

Brown eyes follow as the car approached and passed the old road sign stating it was only a few more miles before he reached his destination.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll save you, I promise. I'm coming, Kurt."

...

"I'd say we have the little Nightbird right where we want him," speaks the shrouded villain to the lone captive, smile tugging at his lips "Wouldn't you agree, Kurt?"

Kurt Hummel pulled determinedly at his ropes, eyes glaring "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ah, so glad I removed your gag. Nice to finally meet you, Kurt."

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Questions the perplexed captive "Did the Warblers put you up to this?"

The bound boy motions with his head to the familiar black and red uniform. "It was Sebastian, wasn't it?"

"As if Seb has what it takes to pull this off," The figure ruffles Kurt's brown coifed hair "Let's just say, we both know the same little bird."

Kurt's eyes blink twice in confusion "What are you talking about? Look, whatever reason you think you have for doing this. Doing any of this, isn't worth going to jail and trust me when I say this. once my dad finds out I'm missing. There will be nowhere for you to hide."

"That's so sweet of your daddy, but I've got a much bigger fish in mind." States the captor, hand bunching a scarf into a ball. "Open wide, Kurtie!"

"Don't call me that! Keep that thing away, it's obvious this place is completely empty. There's no need to gag me!" Kurt recoils, pulling his head as far away as he could "Who was on the phone? If you didn't call my dad, then who was it?"

"Maybe not, but keeping you nice and quiet definitely helps me." the kidnappers eyes seemed to light up, smirk crossing his features "In answer to your question. Our friendly, neighborhood, Nightbird is currently racing to your rescue."

Kurt glares "And who exactly is this Nightbird? More importantly, why the hell would he come for me? I don't know him!"

The figure couldn't hold in his laugh any longer, chuckles bubbling fourth. Body contorting as the man clutches at his now ailing stomach, tears slipping down his cheeks "You're definitely a fun one! Almost had me falling over."

"This isn't funny!" Screams Kurt, the young man struggling to pull his head away as his mouth is wrenched open "Let me go, damn it! You're never going to get away with this!"

"Oh, the classic line! You said the line!" The man cheers as he forces the cloth into the boys mouth, duct tape smoothing over Kurt's cheeks, winding around his head twice.

"Nightbird should be here soon, let's get you all set up for his arrival, shall we?"

...

Pulling up to the old plant was nostalgic in its own right. It'd been abandoned years ago for reasons that still weren't known. But, none of that mattered now. Whatever the reason, Blaine was still going in there.

"Get in, beat the bad guy, save Kurt."

Re-adjusting his mask, smoothing the midnight blue cape, pulling the latex gloves tight before entering the building.

"Gotta save him, I have to win this."

The darkness was overwhelming, the silence even more so as Blaine travels through the space "Kurt?"

"He's in here, Nightbird!" Answers the unknown males voice from the phone call. "Come _hang_ out, I know Kurt's just _dying_ to see you!"

Vastly, Blaine runs towards the voice, pushing open the swinging doors and racing up the metal steps "I'm coming, Kurt!"

The muffled screams of his love drive Blaine to hasten his run. slipping a few times, before he's finally able to see the current predicament for himself.

"Oh my god!"

Kurt dangled by his tied hands above a vat of boiling green goo, freed legs flailing as the young man fought to escape. Pleading and shocked eyes frozen on Blaine as he tries to yell through the tape. "Mmmllaainnne?!"

"The precious ex-lovers are reunited again! You like my little surprise?" Jokes the Warbler suited villain sporting brunette combed hair with brown eyes "I decided to channel the Joker, for our little meeting."

"I'm here just like you asked," begins Nightbird, slowly the superhero walks closer. Now he can see the man was holding onto the rope attached to the pulley, the only thing that currently kept Kurt dangling. "So, you can let Kurt go, okay?"

The Warbler tilts his head "If that's really what you want." Fingers loosen their grip on the rope. "I really thought you'd be happy to see him, but, I guess not."

"No!" Blaine's mouth drops open, legs moving on auto pilot as he tries rushing the man. "Don't hurt him!"

"Mmmmllllppp!" Kurt screams as he starts to plummet towards the bubbling liquid. Brunette stopping mere inches above chemicals. Pained, terrified gasps are the only sound heard over the boiling bubbles.

The figure grasping the rope laughs "That sure got a reaction! Good idea, Nightbird."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Starts Nightbird "Kurt could get seriously hurt or worse!"

"But, you'd never let that happen to our dear, sweet, captive, down there now would you?" Mocks the man "He had no idea it was you coming to save the day, you know. Thought it was big daddy."

"Just give me Kurt!" Demands Nightbird, body now in a fighting stance "Please, he doesn't deserve this!"

The man nods "I have to agree with you there, Kurt doesn't deserve this. But he's way too much fun! You know, he said the line? The classic "You'll never get away with this!" Line?"

Nightbird growls "So what? That doesn't mean anything big."

"It means everything, makes this all so much more realistic!" Declares the captor, hand toying with the rope "But, enough of this useless banter, let's get back to our regularly scheduled program."

"Stop it!" Yells Nightbird in anger "Quit playing around!"

"Then stop me and save the day!" The figures gaze lowers to the trapped boy below "Getting warm down there yet, Kurtie?"

Indistinguishable retorts echo throughout the metal chamber in response. With little option left, Kurt began trying to climb up, to pull himself enough to get at the ropes.

"None of that little one," speaks the villain, arm now dancing the twine, causing Kurt to swing back and fourth and turn in circles.

The brunette yelled in frustration, clenched eyes shut as the vertigo starts to hit, grasp on the rope slipping as he had to release his hold.

"Kurt, stop it!" Nightbird leaned over the containers top "Whatever you just tried to do, don't do it again!"

The boy continues to spin, hands trying and failing to reach, legs smacking hard into the harsh metal keeping him prisoner.

"You have to calm down! I know you're scared!" Nightbird forces the need to cry away, he couldn't break down though "Kurt, baby look at me. I need you to focus on me, okay? ... KURT!"

Immediately, Kurt's panic attack ceases, the boy allowing himself breathe as much as the gag would allow.

"I'm gonna get you out of there, Kurt." Nightbirds worried gaze never strayed from Kurt's as the boy lifted his head, tears rushing down red cheeks "I will save you, I promise. I won't leave you, okay?"

"Looks to me that I have the perfect hostage! But, what will you do now, Nightbird? All it takes is a simple slip of my fingers and your little lover is gone."

Blaine's mind begins to race in thought of a plan, he had to save Kurt, he couldn't fail. Below, Kurt nods his head, more muffled words of conversation coming fourth, but the meaning was clear.

I trust you

Nightbird smiles and nods "Thank you, you won't regret it. I won't betray you again." Kurt was putting his trust in him after everything he'd done. He was making the choice to open his heart one last time. Kurt was depending on Blaine's promise to save his life.

"Hmmm, are you ready now, little bird? Your lover doesn't have much time left."

Nightbird's head lowers as the superhero straightens his body, neck cracking along with the movement as he turns to face the bad guy before him.

"I'm only going to give you one more chance to give him back to me."

"Or what?" Asks the suited super villain "What will you do? What can you do without losing your precious Kurt?"

Slowly Nightbird reaches into his utility belt pocket, grasping the small bottle, fingers opening the lid "I'd watch your step if I was you."

Before the villain could react Nightbird was on the move. Sticky substance flying fourth through the air, directly in the Warblers eyes.

"Fuck my eyes! That's it, say goodbye to Kurtie!"

"I'll never let you hurt him!" Nightbird throat punches the blinded man before him, leveling hit after hit to the chest and gut.

"You're ... Good," moans the pained figure, man now starting to falter in step against the rusted rails.

Nightbird's dark eyes widen as the rusty protector cracks apart. Warbler smiling as he accepts the fall, fingers letting the rope slide away "Say ... Goodbye,"

"No ones dying today!" Nightbirds hand clutches to the back collar of the Warbler suit, throwing the man into the empty chemical container drum. "Stay there,"

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Nightbird reached for the rope. Heart pumping and adrenaline running through his system as he drew closer and closer.

"I-

He had to catch it, if he didn't ...

"Will-"

Sweaty hands extend to their limits, back arching as his feet leave the ground.

"Not-"

Cape swishing through the air, determined gaze narrowed on the brown fibers tip.

"Lose-"

Breaths even, seemingly stopping all together.

"You!"

Fingertip edges brush along the loose strands, fist clenching in their hold of the rope as gravity begins pulling him down. Feet bracing for impact as they catch on the grooves and divots in the metal.

"I've got you, baby!" Declares Nightbird as the landing almost pulls the rope from his grip.

Almost, but not quite

"I'm gonna bring you up now!" Without waiting for a response, Nightbird begins to pull. Each squeak of the pulley brings Kurt closer and closer to him, to safety.

Coils of rope snake around the hero as he continues to tug all of Kurt's weight. "Hang on a little longer, baby!"

The rope starts to shake as curled tied wrists finally come into view. Long porcelain arms following soon after. Nightbird had to hold in a gasp upon sight of his loves face.

Kurt's normally styled hair was now a tangled mess a top his head, what was meant to be a black button shirt with a red pattern line running down from both collars was soaked with sweat and ripped in several places. Fancy tight black pants that were more than definitely ruined completed the ensemble.

"Are you okay?" Asks Nightbird as he reaches out to tug Kurt closer, pulling the young man to the tanks edge before taking the boy in his arms. Disconnecting him from the cranes hook.

Glasz eyes looked deep into brown orbs, gazes locking together immediately as the ex's are officially face to face.

Blaine stills in place at the sight of tear tracks down his loves dirty cheeks, fingers wiping away the salty residue "Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt shakes his head, muffling words into the duct tape across his mouth, hands pushing the still bound wrists closer to Blaine.

"Not just yet, love." States Blaine, internally begging Kurt wouldn't be angry "I've been trying to call you for weeks now. I sent you flowers, I texted you literally every hour and think about you every second."

Kurt lowers his head, gaze roaming to the floor, this was exactly the conversation he hadn't been ready for. Only, now it was happening with him literally having no means of stopping it.

"I'm sorry for cheating on you," starts Blaine "I messed up, I never should have went to see the guy ... But, I was so lonely, I needed you, Kurt. I needed you and you weren't there! We barely got to talk and when we did, all you would say was how much you loved New York, your new job at Vogue dot com ... But, what about us?"

Tentatively, Blaine leans Kurt's head upwards to face him "What about me? I felt like you completely forgot me, that I didn't matter to you ... That you didn't love me anymore."

"Mmnnnnooo!" Screams Kurt, head once more shaking back and fourth. Hand creating a heart as much as he was able before pointing towards Blaine.

"I was hurting and then I had to go and fuck it up with a guy I barely knew on Facebook!" Tears start to cloud Blaine's vision, body now shaking "And the worst part is I knew immediately afterwards that it was always you, Kurt. You're the one, my only one and I didn't see it and I lost you!"

Kurt stares as Blaine breaks down, wishing more than anything to be untied so he could hold and hug him. All he can do is lean his forehead against Blaine's.

"God, I love you so much, Kurt! I can't live without you, I just can't. Please, please, please say we're not done ... I can't lose you, baby. I know I fucked up and you no longer trust me, but ... Give me one more chance, we don't even have to be dating! I can handle just being friends."

More tears cascade down Kurt's cheeks, rigid body tensing as he starts to sob.

"But I can't handle a life without you in it. I know you don't owe me anything, but I'm begging you, Kurt. Please, don't say we're done."

Blaine removes his hands from Kurt's cheeks and begins to work out the knots currently forcing his lovers wrists tightly together. The brunette winces as the bindings are tweaked.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Whispers Nightbird "These knots are really tight!"

Kurt nods his head in agreement, he's lost all feeling in his hands what felt like hours ago "Mmphhf,"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kurt." Breathes Blaine, struggling getting past the intricate slip knots "It's not like I went to school for rope tying!"

Kurt rolls his eyes, wrists moving towards Blaine's face, fingers pointing to a large knot right below his arms "Mmmppf, mmmpft!"

Blaine's mouth forms an O shape "I- I was untying the wrong one, wasn't I?" At Kurt's nod, he stutters out a response "Sorry, Kurt. I don't know what I'm doing!"

Seeing Blaine on the edge of a mental breakdown, Kurt threads their fingers together. Holding on and squeezing periodically to console his ex.

"Thanks, Kurt," sighs Blaine before pulling the brunette closer, lips pecking the boys forehead "I really needed that, especially from you."

Kurt smiles underneath the gag, hands giving one last squeeze before pointing once more to the large knot. Fingers miming the proper procedure needed to free him of the ropes.

"You'll show me how?" Questions Blaine. Kurt gestures his head down and forward. Arms reaching to grasp at the tape around his head.

"That, I can help with," Declares Blaine, hand knocking into his armored chest. Nightbird persona using his deep superhero voice "Stand back, civilian. I'll have you free in a moment."

Kurt's rolls his eyes once more before relenting his hold of the tapes edge to Blaine.

"On go I'll start removing your gag. It's going to hurt, but I'll be as gentle as can be. Only the best care for you."

Kurt tensed, preparing for the upcoming pain of hair and skin being ripped out. Mentally counting down before-

"Go!"

... Or not

The first wrap is only painful where the tape had been touching him, but most of it was over another layer.

"Ok, that wasn't so bad, first wrap is gone and I'm starting on the last one."

The second layer of tape, however.

That one hurt, seriously hurt. As Blaine continues with the removal. Blood droplets clumped in the brown curls, bits of pale skin ripped clean off.

"Almost done, stay with me." Pipes in Nightbird "Take deep breathes, in and out, in and out."

Following direction, Kurt begins to breathe. After both, Blaine would start to pull. The process took longer this way, but it also helped keep Kurt calm.

Finally, the duct tape is gone. Kurt's tongue launching the saliva coated scarf from his mouth and to the floor as the brunette gasps "Thanks,"

Nightbird tossed the tape wad "Are you ok, Kurt? Any injuries?"

"No," breathes Kurt, voice raspy "He didn't hurt me. Grabbed me right off the street, threw me in a cliche van and knocked me out. When I woke, I was tied up in wherever this place is."

Kurt gestures to the empty factory "Where am I?"

"We're at the abandoned chemical plant just outside of Lima, Ohio." Answers Nightbird "Your kidnapper sent me a photo of you and called my phone."

"How the hell did he get me here? I was in New York! As for the call, I heard everything." clarifies Kurt "I was standing right there with him the whole time."

The space grows silent as both boys ponder what to say.

"So," begins Kurt "You're the Nightbird?"

"Yeah, it's just some stupid club I made at McKinley for Superhero week."

Kurt smiles "Well, Mr. Nightbird. My knight in shinning armor ... Can you please get to work on untying me already?"

Nightbird poses before jumping forward "Of course, dear civilian of mine. I'll have you loose in no time."

Kurt tilts his head to the side, giving Blaine a knowing look as he obviously struggles "You need some help, Mr. Superhero?"

"Nightbird is perfectly fine, civilian." Grunts the hero, fingers now trapped in the knots "But, it would seem that I require some assistance."

Smirking, Kurt lifts his hands up in order to see underneath "How did you-"

"Please, don't ask. I honestly don't even know." Nightbird hangs his head in shame

Kurt laughs as he examines the further damage done "Alright, see the loop on the bottom right side next to your pinky finger?"

Nightbird nods, prompting Kurt to continue "Pull that one down, grab the one just behind it and pull that one up. Takes the knot apart piece by piece."

"Ok, ok I'm getting it now," states Nightbird as he frees his fingers and the rope starts to loosen.

Several minutes pass before Kurt's red, chaffed wrists are finally able to be pulled apart "There you go, free as a bird."

"That coming from the, Nightbird, was it?" Mocks Kurt

"Yeah, terrible pun I know." Agrees Nightbird, hand running nervously through the back of his head "So, what now?"

Kurt's mouth opens in false shock "You mean to tell me, the Nightbird himself doesn't know?"

"Well, I had assumed the police would have just randomly shown up by now like in the movies." Laughs Nightbird "Who knew you actually had to call them in real life?"

Kurt's mouth closes, arms clutched around his waist "Look, about what you said before-"

"Please, I ... I can't handle a rejection from you right now." Begs Nightbird "Not after I almost lost you."

Kurt's gaze wavers, hands now on his hips "Who said I was going to reject you?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Begins Nightbird "I cheated on you, Kurt. I hurt you so much you don't trust me anymore."

"Wasn't it you asking me not to say goodbye?" Berates Kurt "Yes, you cheated and hurt me. But you never told me the reason why was because I wasn't being there for you, Blaine. It still doesn't what you did right and you'll definitely have to sign a contract stating you'll never cheat on me again-"

"Anything," interrupts Nightbird "l'll sign whatever you need me to."

"Then Mr. Nightbird, AKA Blaine the love of my life Anderson, you just got yourself a boyfriend."

Happily, the two tenderly and passionately lock lips, hands running through each other's hair and down the shoulders, up to the neck before Kurt pulls away.

Brunette launching himself into Blaine/Nightbirds arms "Thanks for saving me, Blaine. You're my hero."

Blaine tightens the embrace, arms wrapping lovingly around Kurt's waist "I'll always save you, I'm Nightbird."

Kurt scoffs and Blaine smiles "Okay, and you're kind of my entire world. Seriously, I'll always save you, Kurt."

"We really should get out of here," says Kurt "Rachel probably has the entire FBI out looking for me by now."

"As you wish, my love." States Nightbird, taking the boy in his arms bridal style "Shall we?"

"Blaine, put me down!" Kurt struggles uselessly before sighing "You're not gonna put me down anytime soon, are you?"

The Superhero laughs "Nope, you're all mine for the rescuing Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Kurt huffs in annoyance "Fine, let's just go already. This place is starting to freak me out."

A pained groan echoed as the pair head to the exit "What about him?" Asks Kurt

Blaine glares in the hurt man's general direction "I'll call the Warblers and let them know where to find him. After I get you to safety of course."

"Hey Blaine?" Speaks up Kurt "Is Nightbird the name you chose because of me singing Blackbird?"

"I knew you'd get it! You're the only one who ever would, but yes. I named my Superhero in dedication of you."

"That's so sweet of you, Blaine. Very romantic," jokes Kurt

"That's me, romance extraordinaire. At your service." Bows Blaine

The doors leading to the outside open to reveal a dazzling orange, purple and pink sky "Oh my gaga, we're literally riding off into the sunset!"

"Yep, saved the day, beat the bad guy, rescued the beautiful pretty boy that was taken hostage-"

Kurt hangs his head in exasperation "Don't say it,"

Blaine licks his lips, Kurt was just too cute when he was angry "And they all lived-"

"Blaine, I mean it. Don't. You. Dare. Say. It,"

...

"HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Finish it up, Kurt,"

The brunette sighs "Do I really have to? It's so cliche!"

"You were just kidnapped, held hostage while hanging tied by your wrists above a lot of dangerous chemicals that I'm pretty sure would have transformed you into a laughing, maniacal clown."

"This isn't Batman, Blaine. Despite all the obvious similarities." Spoke Kurt under his breath

"So, I'd say cliche is so far out the window, it's not even funny."

"True ... Fine, for you I'll say it. But only once, if you aren't listening then that's you're loss cause I won't repeat it."

"Deal. Please, continue."

"Gladly. And they lived happily ever after ... Or did they?"

"Kurt! That's not what you're supposed to say," sings Blaine "I'm not putting you down unless you say it right."

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt glares as Blaine smiles cheekily "Urgh, alright! And they all lived happily ever after. The. End. Happy?"

...

"Blaine? Hello, Earth to Anderson!"

...

"Blaine, don't you dare ignore me after I said it. In fact, put me down!"

...

"Blaine!"

...

"THATS ALL FOLKS!"

...

"That's not even Disney!"

...

"Sweet gaga! Blaine, if you ignore me or say another stolen phrase one more time, I swear you're not getting any for a month!"

...

"As you wish, my lord."

"Did you just quote the anime Black Butler?!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you knew that one, totally thought I could get away with it."

"Finn made we watch a lot of anime." Kurt shudders "I sincerely hope it was worth it. You just earned yourself a whole month of absolutely nothing in the bedroom."

"Damn, well I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"I know I'm going to regret asking," sighs Kurt "But, what is it?"

...

Taking off into a run, Blaine belts out and sings the words he knew would drive Kurt insane "Let it go, let it go!"

"No, no! Anything, but that!" Kurt covers his ears, attempting to drown out the sung words "Seriously, knock it off!"

Blaine chuckles "Come on, Kurt. Just having a little fun is all. Besides you just quoted Scar from The Lion King."

"Whhhhaaaa? I did not!" Covers Kurt lamely

"Babe, I know that movie and all Disney movies front and back. You totally did."

"Oh, to hell with it!" Declares Kurt, the brunette couldn't fight the urge to sing any longer "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware-"

Blaine laughs before singing along. The two boys sing all the songs from the Lion King trilogy before moving on to Beauty and the Beast in their trek back home.

"There must be more-"

Blaine knew they could have easily drove home, but he wanted more time with Kurt, plus the perks of carrying the boy.

"To this provincial life!"

God, he'd definitely missed this. He made a silent vow to himself right there that Blaine Anderson was never letting Kurt Hummel go, ever again.

**First official story of 2020! Hopefully the start of many more :) my goal is to reach 100 before the year ends. **


End file.
